


【乙女向】心盲

by harmonica



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica
Summary: 谢伊视角。十数年后，找到先行者之盒的圣殿大师在另一片大陆的异国他乡，偶遇曾经心爱的姑娘。《夜盲》的后续
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 6





	【乙女向】心盲

那天破晓之际，他拖着一条伤腿离开了木屋，雪地上留下一行深浅不一的痕迹。风雪已经停歇，他腿上的伤其实并没有那么严重，他本可趁着夜色一走了之。谢伊想，为什么就没早点走呢？他本应那样做。

走出一千多英尺，身着圣殿骑士衣袍的男人扶着粗糙的树干重重地呼吸着。谢伊拢了拢衣领，肺内吸入太多的干冷空气让他有些不适。他爬上林中的瞭望台，即使带着伤痛，他的动作丝毫不见异样，敏捷迅速。像是放松般躺倒在简陋的木架台上，他拉起衣领，抹了一把糊了满脸的雪渣，吸了一下鼻子，突然觉得刺客的兜帽还是挺有用的。

至少不用像现在一样被冻得脸僵。

视线上方的天空是黎明前的黑暗，天空黑得压抑，没有月光，只有点点黯淡的星。不知道她一个人待在没有一丝光线的木屋中会不会害怕。

随后他自嘲一般牵动嘴角，得了吧谢伊，比起一无所知的黑暗，她更厌恶与他这个邪恶的叛徒、无药可救的圣殿骑士待在一间屋子里。这是漫长的一晚，他没有做出无法挽回的事情，他没有再次亲手杀害亲近之人。至于说无辜之人……她无辜吗？他不知道。就连他自己，也不是能被饶恕的无辜之人。高处树枝上的积雪抖落下来，落在他的脸上，冰凉一片。谢伊想要放声大笑，他想要笑出声，可一张开嘴，便灌进呼啸的冷风，呛得他用力咳嗽了几声。

他只是想歇息一会，没有别的声音，不用再去思考正确抑或错误。视线中的天空一片白茫茫的，冰冷的雪落在他的脸上融化开来，刺得他无比清醒。他应该要赶往下一个刺客据点，或是找个地方处理自己的伤。但谢伊不想再动了。

放任自己沉浸在迟来的回忆里，就那么一会儿吧。

他想起他才二十出头时，还是个讨人喜欢的小伙子，在连恩的怂恿下，一把牵着心爱姑娘的手冲出酒馆，在冰天雪地的大冬天的屋顶上，请她一起看星星。

然后爱尔兰小伙子便遭遇了第一个挫折。他心爱的姑娘幽幽地说：“我看不见星星。”

“我带了灯，应该可以……吧？”谢伊挠了挠头，声音越来越没底气。真是糟糕的理由，糟糕的约会。

“不可以，但没关系。”她柔声说。

然后谢伊眼睁睁看着她小心地攥紧他的衣袖，踮起了脚尖，另一只手试探地摸索：从他的手臂、到肩膀、到他下巴扎手的胡茬，直到她温暖的手贴在他的脸上。

他动都不敢动。谢伊并不是毫无经验的男人，但那一刻他确实心乱了。

在他还没反应过来时，她凑近了。唇上碰到了软软的触感，很甜。

我应该先刮干净胡子再来约会的。谢伊只是愣了那么一下，立刻用力把她搂入怀中，更热情地回应她的主动。

她还是看不见星星，但谢伊就站在她面前，而她无光的眼里盛着满天星辰。

“你可以讲给我听，我……从来没看见过星星呢。”她拢了拢兜帽，遮住了泛红的双颊。

“我们可以看日出！”他兴奋地计划着。

可惜他们也没能一起看到日出。准确来说，是她没看见。在黎明前，她就在谢伊带着爱尔兰口音讲述的航海故事与星座传说中闭上了眼，舒舒服服地靠在他肩上睡着了，呼吸平稳。

谢伊还记得那个日出——粉紫色的云透出温柔的光，落在她兜帽遮掩下安睡的脸。今天的日出仿佛就和当时一样，也只有他看见了天光乍破时的美景。只不过，这一次只有他一人仰脸躺着，木然地看着刺眼的光充斥整片视野。

圣殿骑士重重地喘着气，手臂挡在眼前，遮住了上方的光。

也许他再怎样努力，也无法将他所见到的星空用最生动真实的语言描绘给她听，但那时她眼中的倒映的星辰，是他最无法忘怀的。

天亮了，他是圣殿骑士、刺客猎人谢伊.寇马克，她是北美刺客兄弟会的一名忠实信徒。

至少，在离开前，他已经得到了答案。

谢伊突然有种预感：这会是他最后一次与她相遇。他现在的模样，她甚至还没有看清。不过也好，就让谢伊.寇马克在她记忆中的样子，永远是那个没有烦恼的青年吧。

谢伊后悔了，他那时就应该吻她。 

这样，他在她身上留下的最后的印记，就是一个甜蜜的吻。

而不是她肩上丑陋的枪伤。

再一次的相遇，是在1776年的法国凡尔赛。

先行者之盒到手了，他十六年的漂泊与寻觅终于有了一个结果。但他并不会因此而停下与刺客的斗争，他还会继续寻找第一文明的神器，还会继续……追寻真理。

里斯本的人命，他穷尽一生也无法偿还。先行者之盒并不是终点，而是一个起点。这条路没有尽头。滴着血的袖剑收缩回去，只有几滴血溅落在他手心与深色的衣袖上，隐藏得很好。

在骚乱引发前，他快步离开了凡尔赛宫。他听见女人的尖叫声与卫兵沉重的脚步声，也许过不了多久，那个刺客的儿子就会发现他父亲的尸体。然而这些都与谢伊无关了。

他行走在街道上，穿过熙攘的人群。在被突然碰撞到的那一刻，圣殿骑士的眼神变得敏锐，他的手臂微动，袖剑几乎要出鞘，但没有。

因为那是一个看上去不到十岁的孩子。光着脚，衣着寒酸又单薄。

谢伊漠然地望着那个不敢回头、撒腿就跑的小孩，他知道自己的钱袋已经不在自己身上了。但这并不重要，先行者之盒好好地藏在他的衣服里，这才是最重要的东西。

只是让人怀疑，法国兄弟会……总不会堕落到雇用小孩子吧？

他尾随着那个偷了他钱袋的小孩。那孩子在集市上晃悠了几圈，买了一袋最廉价的黑面包，又跑向一座小小的修道院。

只是个不成器的小扒手罢了。

谢伊站在石制围墙外，碧绿的植物攀在墙上，包裹住这个小小的院落。小孩子们的笑声冲出围墙，他听了只觉得聒噪烦人。那位修女却能柔声细语，止住这群小恶魔们的吵闹。他年轻时也很喜欢葡萄牙的修女——当然，这都是年轻时的事情了。年长的男人不再是二十多年前那个快活的小伙子。所以谢伊也只是在心里感慨一下法国的修女身材也不错，并未再多看一眼。

尽管他自信幸运女神一直眷顾着他，谢伊从未相信过所谓命运。

可就在修女转身的那一刻，他有一瞬间的失神。

一个本以为再也不会见面的人。

为什么会是她？

这十几年来谢伊并未刻意去想起她，包括在兄弟会的一些过往。他选择了自己的道路，从未耽于过往，也从未忘掉过那些让他悔恨与痛苦的错误。不应该是这样的，为什么还会记得她？

或许从未忘却。

他本不应认出她。黑沉沉的衣裙与头巾完全将她包裹住，脸上增添了岁月的痕迹，却沉淀了一份温柔的韵味——那是他很多年前，从来没看到过的顺从与温柔，眼角眉梢里的骄傲与张扬也不复存在。她不再年轻。谢伊突然意识到，他也老了。他们都已经不再是年轻时的模样，圣殿大师的鬓发也夹杂着灰白的发丝。时间改变了太多，而改变的不止是相貌。

她拎着满满一篮子的苹果，她的身边逐渐围了一群孩子。 

Sister。谢伊听见那群孩子这样叫她。他们很喜欢她。

她站在阳光下，曾经和他一样佩戴着袖剑的手臂挽着装满食物的篮子；曾经和他一样握着剑、沾满鲜血的手，纤细坚定，轻柔地抚上那些孩子脏兮兮的小脸。哪怕是那个最顽皮的小扒手，也会因她的笑容与苹果而别别扭扭地站住说声谢谢。

谢伊站在拐角处的阴影中，定定看着这一切，光与暗分割了一切。那双脚似是立在原地，不能再向前一步。他下意识将手背回身后，衣袖上还沾有那位姓多里安的法国刺客的血。随即他又为自己的行为自嘲地笑了，当然，脸上没有显出分毫。他在想什么？

没必要，圣殿大师什么时候会为手上沾上刺客的血而犹豫了。谢伊.寇马克已经明确地认同圣殿的理念并会用上一生的时间去追寻真理。

那也许不是爱。所谓的爱，在很多年前的那个雪夜就已经亲手斩断了。这是……一种与过去相关联的、令人怀念的感情。这绝对不是爱，谢伊想。她是难得的还活着的、与他的过去紧密相连的人。谢伊看着她，就像是透过她，看见了当年依旧年轻张扬的自己，一个早已经消失、不复存在的谢伊.寇马克。

她也会这样想的吧？

“Sister？”

她茫然地眨眨眼，回头望向那片阴影。什么也没有。

于是她笑着摇摇头。

为了报答这位老友的救命恩情，本杰明.富兰克林坚持邀请谢伊来他的宅子共进晚餐。富兰克林唏嘘着，说起白日里凡尔赛宫那场可怖的罪案。

他倒是不知道，那位凶徒就在他面前，心不在焉地与他举盏共饮。

“不过举手之劳。”寇马克先生说道，“对于今天发生在凡尔赛宫的悲剧，我很遗憾。也许是上天注定我不太适合经营生意，白忙活了一场。”

“死去的那个人他……算了。法国啊，法国，我在这儿住得总是担惊受怕，但这又的确是座可爱的城市。我的朋友，你刚来凡尔赛一天就碰上两起暴力事件，也许来得不是时候。”富兰克林说，“明天我倒是很乐意带你在这座可爱的小城走一走。”

谢伊露出了一个礼节性的笑：“我想我是没有这个荣幸了，明日一早我便离开。即使是经营，也不能只指望一个合作伙伴。”

他们站在露台上，从高处可以将几个街区尽收眼底。谢伊的目光散漫地望向远方，风吹得很凉。远处的教堂敲响了今夜的最后一次钟声。

他突然道：“那边那座……修道院，你去过吗？”

老富兰克林扶了扶眼镜，望了好一会儿，“噢……噢，只是一座修道院，只有几个修女，养着十几个孤儿。可怜的孩子们。”

“她……她们是什么人？”

“谢伊，你酒喝多了吗？修女就是修女啊。”富兰克林脸上的褶子堆了起来，“那都是十几年一直在待那儿的老姑娘们。等等……你难道是？我的朋友，我很欣慰你也能和我一样明白年长女人的好处，但我得提醒你，那可是修女，碰不得的。咳——谢伊！”

他震惊地合上了嘴巴，因为他的老朋友谢伊已经直接从露台翻出去了，瞬间消失在夜幕中。

这是几楼来着？

也许他确实喝多了吧。冷风一吹，谢伊才清醒过来，他已经翻墙爬进修道院里了。

尽管心中并无想法，他的脚还是将他带到屋子的门前。整座修道院笼罩在黑暗中，夜深了，女人和孩子们都已经陷入睡眠。

……我到底在做什么。

他站在门前，只是站着，夜风冷冷地吹在他的脸上。好几次，他都几乎要伸出手去叩响这扇门——几乎。

他徘徊几圈，也许应该趁未被发现，赶紧离开。也许幸运女神与命运女神总是形影不离。木门突兀地打开了，发出吱呀的声响。

修女端举着一盏烛台，跃动的火光洒在她的侧脸，投下一片温暖的颜色，胸前的十字架挂坠反着光。谢伊有那么一瞬间在怀疑，这会不会是自己的一场梦，这一切都是他的幻想，她怎么可能会出现在自己面前。

可当那双与记忆中一模一样的澄澈双眼与他对视的一瞬，柔和神色变成了掩盖不住的惊愕，他知道这一切并不是梦。十六年后，在另一片大陆，在一个陌生的城市，他们又遇到了彼此。

一声短促的惊呼从她喉间泻出，手中的烛台终究是从修女手中掉落。蜡烛的火光明灭一晃，黑暗中的光源消失了。

陷入黑暗中的修女后退了一小步，在发出尖叫前迅速捂住自己的嘴。她的手冰凉得吓人，嘴唇发着颤儿，双眼失焦而茫然地盯着前方，说不出一句话。她什么也看不见，只记得火光熄灭前映出的那张熟悉而不再年轻的脸。只有一瞬。

只需要后退几步回到屋子里锁起门，或者高喊几声，她就能重新回到光明之中。可她没有动，像是因惊恐而不能动作。

谢伊意识到，她不安与恐惧的源头，就是他。

你过得还好么？这句话谢伊没有问出口。很显然，无论她这些年经历了些什么，只要见到他这位不速之客，她就好不了。已经没有什么好说的了。谢伊心想，我真是昏了头，为什么要多此一举来见她，他还在任务途中。

“……谢伊？”她扶着门框稳住自己，声音沙哑。

他并未回答，转身离去。

是富兰克林家的酒太烈了，他这都……干了些什么。谢伊快步往院外走，不顾身后急促的脚步声。直到那声音变得凌乱沉重，伴随着一声压抑的痛呼。

他无声地叹了口气，转身走向因黑暗而摔倒在地的修女，那盏失去作用的烛台也滚落在一旁。

谢伊从衣兜中掏出打火石，熟练地擦出火星，还好烛芯未被弄断。烛台很快亮了起来，形成一个小光源。嗯，这一次他并没有忘记带上这些实用的小工具。

“真的是你吗，谢伊.寇马克？”她的脸暴露在光线下，一切清清楚楚。

他没有出声，只是挽起她衣袍遮掩下细瘦的手臂，把摔倒在地的修女扶起来，一只手举着烛台，一只手沉默地牵引着她回到门前。

谢伊始终紧紧握住她的手。借着火光，把她冰凉的手举到面前，望着那被碎石划伤的手掌，有意无意地摩挲着她手上薄薄的茧与细小的伤口。粗糙，脆弱，苍白，皱痕，虎口处与指节处没有痕迹。而无名指背上，是一片深深的伤痕。

他确定了，这双手已经多年没有拿起过武器，这是一双因生活而变得粗糙的手。

他早就不记得当年在他手中的柔软触感，这双手的温度也是陌生的。两只手覆在一起，久久没有放开。她瑟缩了一下，也没有挣脱。谢伊便没有松手。他也变了，他的年龄增长，他的手更有力、更适合战斗，但却不再适合去牵住某个人的手。

遇见她不是一场阴谋，真是……太好了。可他并不因此而感到愉快。谢伊也不知道为何，心里像是松了一口气，又因为自己还在怀疑她而升起一丝愧疚，也为她这些年来可能吃过的苦而感到久违的不安。

修女只是借着那点微弱火光，久久地盯着他的脸，火光映在她的眼中，双目灼灼，却透出一丝悲哀的平静。许久，她嘴唇微动，小声道：“我终于看见你的样子了。”

他看进那双映着光的明亮双眼。还有漾着细纹的眼尾，显露沧桑的面容，以及没有头巾遮掩，发间藏不住的灰白色发丝。

她终于看清楚他的模样，可那已经过去太久。那已经错过了十六年，她从来没能看清当年那位年轻的圣殿骑士。他意识到，他也一样。

时间改变了很多，将她身上的锋芒与骄傲悉数磨尽——谢伊曾经最爱她的骄傲与倔强，当然，也是他们各自的骄傲与执念让他们无法走在一起。也不知道，她是不是受了很多苦，才会从遥远的新大陆来到法国，才会彻底放下了她曾执着追随的信条，把自己包裹进黑沉沉的修女服中，向现实低头，将一切寄托于神明。

“你现在……”谢伊试探着开口。

她用力把手抽了回来。

“你想要问关于我的事么？如你所见，我只是一个普通人。”

她轻描淡写地，像是在说别人的故事。那的确与谢伊推测的差不多。从殖民地逃到法国后，她没有再去找当地的兄弟会，无名指上的刺客印记只剩下一片狰狞的伤疤。她确信自己的信条是正确的，然而，当她从敌人和同伴的尸体堆中爬出来时，她不知道何去何从。

自由的世界是不是太过遥远了？

修道院的修女收留了茫然的女人，精神的空虚逐渐被充实却又死板的生活填满。前刺客清楚地知道，没有什么神会拯救人间，无论是兄弟会、还是圣殿骑士，同样不能。尽管如此，她还是尽心地照顾着失去双亲的孤儿们，做她能做到的事情。等她察觉到时，她已经习惯了这种常人看来无聊至极的生活。

“就是这样。嗯……？你不要把我想成一副可怜的模样，不要用你高高在上的圣殿骑士思维来看待我！”她说道，“我过得很好，这是我自己选择的路，这颗心因此而得到平静。”

借着火光，谢伊能看见她的侧脸，她交握着双手放在胸前。

“这些年来，每一天，我都觉得自己是如此真实地活着。为了自己，也为了别人，现在我的每一天都是有意义的。每一天，看到那些孩子阴沉的小脸会露出一点笑容，我一天的工作就有意义。现在，我不用担惊受怕，下一秒会被不知何处飞来的子弹贯穿身体；我也不用再东躲西藏，没有一刻的喘息空隙，眼睁睁看着与我同行的朋友变成一具具僵硬的尸体。到最后，只剩下我一个人，因为乘上了殖民地到旧大陆的船，而幸免于难。”

“——你知道圣殿骑士为了找出一个刺客，杀了一个村子的人么？”

她说出这句话时，语气并没有多少起伏，只是闭上了眼。她也不确定，谢伊.寇马克会是一副怎样的神情。是习以为常的漠然，还是震惊不已？但这也已经与她无关了。

“你们摧毁了我认可的道路。我换一种方式，继续走下去。我不想死……我想活着。”

对话的开端并不愉快，但也仅此而已。谢伊知道，他们不会再提起任何有关刺客或是圣殿骑士的话题。

他原以为他们会就此无话可说。在谢伊偶尔窜出脑海的久远记忆中，他对她的回忆都是带着遗憾与无可奈何的对立与分别。曾经有过甜蜜的回忆，但那已经过去太多年了，在每日的忙碌中自然而然地遗忘，年长的圣殿大师从未被任何无关紧要的情感绊住。

所以这是怎么发生的呢？他为什么没有转身离开，而是和她一起坐在了石阶上？他本应该立刻离开，立刻。

夜凉如水。法国的十二月远没有北美那么寒冷，他们保持着一定的距离坐下，满天星辰像铺开的画卷，覆盖着寂静无声的凡尔赛。

“你什么时候走。”她把灯盏放到并起的膝上，睁着眼望向天空。

“刚坐下就要赶我走吗？”谢伊扯动嘴角，干笑一声，“天亮，天亮我就走。”

话音刚落，他就发现这句话又往自己心里戳了一根刺。

她好像什么也没察觉到一样，也许是已经完全不再介意了。她开口道：“好。给我讲一讲星星吧，我还不知道法国的天空，是什么样子的。”

尘封许久的记忆被她的一句话开启了。

“我的荣幸，lass。”

谢伊便继续说起多年前殖民地的那片星空，以及未来得及讲完的故事与传说。他刻意去遗忘了许多东西，连他自己也确信已经遗忘。但它们从未远去，只要稍一触碰，立刻涌现。

这就像多年前的夜晚，只是凡尔赛的冬天远比纽约的冬天要温暖。而谢伊心知肚明，不变的只有他说出口的故事。一切早已改变，他再也找不回当初与她并排坐在屋顶上，讲述那满天星辰与神秘传说的心情。

就连星辰也不是永恒的。凡尔赛夜空的星星的位置，也与殖民地的位置有些许差别。

她安静地听着，默默无言，似乎真的只是为补全一个遥远的故事。

谢伊没有去告诉她，自己这些年的生活——他一直在为教团工作，这么回想起来，确实无话可说。还有海洋，这些年来，他与莫林根更为密不可分，他的大多数时间都是在海风与浪涛中度过。

夜很长，但更为浩瀚的星辰与海洋的故事永远也讲不完。谢伊像是恢复了年轻时的健谈，无论是航海，还是星座，他都有说不尽的经历，年长的男人声音缓慢低沉，而修女也没有像以前那样，带着困意睡去。她是一个最好的听众。

当天空蒙蒙亮时，无休止的故事仍未结束。她提起灯盏，讲了一晚上的话的男人声音变得嘶哑，谢伊忍不住咳嗽了两声。

“天快亮了。”他说。

“是的，阁下，谢谢你的故事。”她温声道，“我等了好久的尾声。”

“不是的。”谢伊说，“这个故事还没结束。”

“可是快要天亮了。快走吧，别耽搁了行程，不是吗？”

她想了想，又说：“放心，我会把这件事忘掉，我从来没有在凡尔赛见过你这个人。”

“……这也倒是不必。”谢伊苦笑起来。

借着跃动的火光，谢伊看到了她眼角处已经泛起细纹，她无光的眼睛里映着黎明天空中细碎的星子。就像二十多年前，他第一次吻她时的那样。

时间带走了太多东西。

“啊，你等等。”她举起烛台，转身推开了木门走进屋内。她很快出来，手里拿着一个苹果。很小一只，红里透着青，一看就很不好吃。“嗯……给你。昨天剩下的，再不吃就要坏掉了。”

谢伊突然想到了今天在凡尔赛宫见到的那位刺客的小儿子。小男孩也拿着一个苹果，嘻嘻哈哈地与他擦身而过。不过片刻，他便将袖剑刺入了那位刺客的胸膛，刺客的殷红的鲜血渗在他的手心。

我早就洗过手了，谢伊想。

所以他从她手中接过那颗苹果，干干净净的。

“再见。”她说。

谢伊的脚步仅仅停顿了一下，他走得很快，没有停留，也没有回头。她应该是立在原地一动不动，注视着自己狼狈的逃离。不……她最好别看见。

他的脚步乱了，已经很久没有像这样狼狈过：一切如常，他完美地融入凡尔赛清晨的人群中，头发整齐地束在脑后，衣衫笔挺体面，不疾不徐。但只有他知道自己此刻是何等狼狈。他走出去很远，手心依旧紧紧攥着那颗苹果。等远处教堂的钟声响起时，他才停下了脚步，回头望去，即使拥有特殊的视力，他也看不见那座建筑的轮廓了。中年男人擦了擦这只半生不熟的苹果，像是饿坏了，一口咬上。

呸，好酸。他被酸得皱起了眉，露出一个狼狈又难看的神色。当然，没有人注意到他，没有人注意到这个莫名其妙的、不属于这座城市的男人。

破晓的光穿透云层，又是一个崭新的黎明。他习惯于在黑夜中隐匿，日出的光芒对谢伊而言稍微有些刺眼了，那点微光不足以温暖被夜露沾湿的寒意，但能一定能照亮她目光所及之处。上一次的离别，他承认，他已经记不清那是多少年前的事情了。这是无用、没必要，且不愿回想的记忆。他只记得那天肆虐整夜的风雪奇迹般地在黎明破晓之际平静下来，那天日出的光洒在雪地上，非常温柔，就像今天一样。

谢伊走在码头边，拢了拢衣服，染着刺客鲜血的先行者之盒仍好好地藏在身上。

他又想起了那擦肩而过的刺客的孩子手中红红的苹果。他其实根本没有多看一眼那个小孩，在先行者之盒面前，这都不值得在乎，但……他只记得那颗苹果。

他突然觉得这苹果酸得难以下咽。

谢伊扬手，将只咬了几口的苹果扔进了河里。它仅仅溅起了一晕水花，便沉入水中的泡沫，消失不见。

也把一段过去沉入水中。

年长的男人默不作声，就像一位再普通不过的旅人一般隐入人群。昨夜见到她仿佛就像一场短暂的梦，天亮了，他也踏上离开凡尔赛的归程。也许这真的是一场梦，谁知道呢？只有誊抄着修道院地址的小纸条躺在他外衣的衣兜中，提醒这一切是真实发生的。或许……以后可以试着写信给她？

或许。

他回头望了望那座建筑，已经完全看不见了。那是1776年的冬日，太阳照常升起，河道铺满金色的光。自他离开北美殖民地，已经过去十六年。


End file.
